


Evening Sigh

by farewellruinsofthemoon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farewellruinsofthemoon/pseuds/farewellruinsofthemoon
Summary: "I think- and, you know, this may all be a misunderstanding on my part- that your brother may have proposed marriage to me some time ago," "By the twelve... he beat me to it?" "..." (Spoilers for 5.0+)
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur & Warrior of Light, Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Evening Sigh

**Author's Note:**

> i walk into the alphwol tag after like half a year with starbucks
> 
> i meant to write this like as soon as shadowbringers came out but i hit a major writers block that has only recently started fading HAHA hello... this is basically me going "what did he mean by this" at the whole we're family in all but name thing and if you've done the sidequest from the uhh lovelorn townsdwarf in tomra it really got me feeling like... GYAH anyway i wrote this in one sitting and its now 1 am rip... i feel like i sort of wrote this kind of story in fragments once so i guess i could consider this a remake of it??????

The Warrior of Light was in a dilemma.

She did not think herself someone especially good at reading the intentions of other people. It was more willful than genuine ignorance, as it was always safer to keep everyone at a set distance; friendship far safer to deal with than romance. In the end, it could be said anyone close to her was in the same amount of danger, so what was the harm in finding a lover? Someone to greet her when she returned from battle, to hold her close and whisper comforting words when things got too difficult.

But whether it was a fear of dark forces stealing the one closest to her, or the simple thought of "I am far too busy for this", the Warrior had always gently rebuked the advances of almost everyone who had made their attraction known. From strangers more enamored with the _idea_ of the Warrior of Light than the actual person, to people she had known for years by now, she had never once accepted anything more than a dinner date.

And yet, here she was. Genuinely confused over her feelings for once. Alphinaud was quietly picking up and reading books at the Cabinet of Curiosity while she tried not to look too conspicuous leaning against a bookshelf. "Forgive me if this is boring to you," Alphinaud spoke up, brushing his bang to give her a warm smile. "I thought 'twould be good to have a moment's respite from running around this place or that searching for answers to return home."

The Warrior of Light shook her head. "No, no, do not worry so. I actually have been rather busy with helping to restore the Firmament in Ishgard, and if I make any more ovens for them I really do think Francel will kick me out- politely, of course," she scratched her chin and smiled sheepishly. "he came up one time and asked if I was doing quite alright, but honestly... I just tend to make a lot of things at once when I feel nerves eat at me."

"Really? You know, at times I forget that you are also a master craftsman along with being the greatest fighter I know. Care to share any of your immense talent, friend?" He asked, half-teasing, half-serious. "I cannot help but feel that it is unfair for you to even know how to cook as well as restaurant owner. I say that half in jest, as I wouldn't exactly mind if you cooked for me every single day," the Warrior paused at his words.

 _There._ There it was again. Ever since their first time in Eulmore, she could not help but feel as if Alphinaud was subtly proposing marriage to her every so often, even though he acted so... casual about the whole thing. Alphinaud was not normally a master of mixed messages, but what was she to think about the fact he had even complimented her to someone else to the point they thought she was something to aim for in a lover? That they were family in all but name?

The Warrior of Light was not exactly the ideal love interest, no matter how much others seemed to think otherwise- even Alisaie and G'raha. Mayhaps it was because she had willingly ate Mord food and sometimes sat in one place to make 99 ovens in a row, or the fact that she was the type of person to say "Whatever doesn't kill me only makes me stronger, and whatever does kill me is only in a vision," and then immediately fight a god, but regardless, she was definitely out there as far as lovers go.

And yet. And yet! For some reason, her heart fluttered more than she cared to admit when Alphinaud said such things. Alphinaud, who she had been beside at his lowest and at his highest, whom she had seen grow from a young man with delusions of grandeur, to someone who was able to move peoples hearts with words alone. Alphinaud, whose eyes lit up whenever he glanced in her direction. Alphinaud, who said she was the only person who truly understood him.

"Well, I suppose I could bake sweets for you- you like things with honey in them, right? I, er," Ah, yes. now was a fantastic time to forego Hydaelyn's words of hear, feel, think and only hear and feel and not think. "I could, make... cookies... I suppose. You could ask for something else if you'd like, or even make a list. I can make pretty much anything in the world or the next if you so desire," she winced at her own words. The only skill she apparently lacked was the ability to be smooth.

Alphinaud, not expecting her to respond so sincerely to his remark, fell silent. She, in turn, considered what was the best excuse she could make to get out of there and into the nearest fountain to dunk her head in. Finally, Alphinaud hesitantly met her eyes, a mixture of confusion and hope in his own. "I-is that right? Far be for me to be selfish around you- _again_ \- but personally I prefer tea with lots of honey to cookies or sweets. That's more Alisaie's preference... h-however, you could make anything you want for me and I shall eat it no matter what!"

The Warrior scratched her head and smiled gently at him. Perhaps it was more fonder than her usual smiles, as Alphinaud's cheeks seemed to redden considerably at them. _What am I doing,_ she wondered in her head. From her mouth, though, came the words "Alright. I will do my best. Although, I should probably make stuff for the others too, right? Hahaha..." Alphinaud tried not to visibly show disappointment at that, and so forced a pained grin on his face.

"Ri...right! Hahahaha...ha..."

Moren, ascending up the stairs, genuinely considered adding a no flirting sign somewhere.

* * *

She had caught Alisaie one day a short time after that. Alisaie was always busy helping at the Inn, and so in her break time, they had gone outside of it to speak and eat the snacks the Warrior had made. Feeling nervous, the Warrior pretty much devoured the rolanberry cake she had made, and Alisaie looked at her half-dismayed and half-entranced. You really could not choose the person you liked, it seemed. "I feel like you're more, ah... _intense_ than usual. Is everything alright?"

"Wha'd makes yew th'nk dat?" She replied as she scarfed down desserts in record time. Alisaie made a non-committal shrug, as the Warrior calmed down and tried not to look directly into Alisaie's eyes. Gods, how intimidating. Not only was she there to breach a delicate subject with the twin sister of the person she may or may not have feelings for, but she had also kind of sort of may also be turning down said sister just by having said feelings. She had already gently rejected the Exarch, blessed be his kind soul. Alisaie though... Alisaie was a different matter entirely.

Keenly aware of the fact no matter what she said would likely hurt Alisaie's feelings, the Warrior began. "Ahem. Excuse me... so, this will be a rather difficult thing to bring up," Alisaie leaned close to listen to her. "I think- and, you know, this may all be a misunderstanding on my part- that your brother may have proposed marriage to me some time ago," Alisaie's eyes went wide at her words, and she softly muttered.

"By the twelve... he beat me to it?"

"..." Oh. Oh...

"Ah, I jest, I jest, but not really," Alisaie tried very hard to not look disparaged, as the Warrior forced herself to retract the comforting hand that automatically reached out to Alisaie. "and so, you... are you thinking of accepting it?" Alisaie looked down at the shifting sands beneath her feet, a pout forming on her lips. The Warrior had expected Alisaie to get mad and say that Alphinaud would have to beat her in a fight first, or something to that effect. A direct question like that, however, she had not been prepared for.

"Er, what? No, I mean, possibly- no, no, it would be too dangerous, and I am... not the greatest at flirting or have confidence at being a good lover, much less a wife," She stammered, rather unconvincingly. Alisaie crossed her arms, eyebrow raised. She didn't even need to vocalize the 'Really?' written on her face. Embarrassed, the Warrior watched as the sand danced around the monsters in the distance. "Besides, even if he had said that we are family in all but name, is that really a marriage proposal? Or wanting to eat my cooking every day?"

"Oh, please. Gods, my brother can somehow be both subtle and unsubtle at the exact same time. Yes, that does indeed sound like a marriage proposal- and, it doesn't exactly seem like you're unwilling. Just... hesitant. Afraid," Alisaie seemed less like she was crossing her arms and more like she was holding herself. The Warrior was aghast, ashamed of herself for making Alisaie feel the need to protect herself.

"I-I'm so sorry, Alisa-"

"There's nothing to apologize for. Just... promise me, you'll take care of him. I am not quite sure who kill first if one of you hurts the other, so I might just end up killing both of you," Alisaie squeezed her eyes shut. "And... I'm always here. For you. If you feel like one day you love me more than him, and you're actually married by that point... we can just say we were the ones actually married that day," Alisaie smiled, though it was clearly strained. It sounded like she was joking, but at the time she was also so incredibly sincere.

The Warrior's eyes softened. "Alisaie..." Pulling her close, the Warrior gently stroked her hair. "Thank you. If... if it makes you feel any better, between you and me, you're the more gallant. I'm still unsure if I should accept, but if I should, your words bring me a great deal of comfort," Alisaie leaned into her touch. It felt warm, and that warmth spread throughout her body. _Ah, I think I will go after Alphinaud first, should he hurt her._

"...Ah! But could I have a kiss on your wedding day? It can be on the cheek."

"...It's not like that's set in stone, but alright. Just one, though."

"Hmmm... I _suppose_ I could live with that."

"Hahaha."

* * *

_"Pardon?"_

At Alphinaud's flabbergasted expression, the Warrior of Light could not help but feel as if she had made a terrible mistake. _It really was all in my head, wasn't it. Of course he would be shocked someone he considered a close friend thought he wanted to marry her._ Scratching at her chin again, the Warrior gave him a cheerful grin. "Ah, so sorry! I really thought, you know... that there may have been a deeper meaning to some of your sentences. I even got Alisaie's opinion... I never meant to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"No, 'tis more... 'tis more that I... am I really that obvious!?" Alphinaud put a hand to his mouth and paced back and forth. "I did not mean... to say those words unnecessarily, they just tend to come out without me even thinking about it, like it's second nature," if his turtleneck could stretch enough he would put it over his head. Now it was the Warrior's turn to feel astonished, while she stared at him attempting not to collapse from embarrassment in her suite. Coughing into her hand, she interjected in the middle of his panic.

"So, you both meant it and didn't mean it at the same time? Those were actual marriage proposals, just not conscious ones?" It was difficult to wrap her mind around it, though Alphinaud's frantic nodding assured her she was right. Feeling her own cheeks heat up, the Warrior began to try to force her beating heart to calm down. Alphinaud finally managed to cool his head somewhat, and he quietly started to mutter.

"I was... going to seriously propose at some point. Is it strange, considering we haven't even begun proper courtship? There should be times and places for these things, but I suppose in the heat and worry, the _fear_ of not knowing if we'd be alive to face tomorrow... my true feelings kept slipping out. By the Twelve... I had these grand ideas, of visiting a beautiful garden or a place filled with wonderful stained glass windows, getting on my knees and saying that there is no person I'd declare my eternal love for... in the end, they managed to just. Come out at random. _Honestly._ "

After his brought his palms to his face, Alphinaud tentatively peeked at her, simultaneously expectant and fearful at the same time. "...I know, that you merely wanted to confirm my feelings, and believe me that I wish I could have been smoother that just declaring my intentions at seemingly random intervals, however... however, would you... find it in you to give me answer? Actually," he said, and rose a hand to stop her from speaking. "let me prepare for whatever you say first. G-give me a few moments..."

"W-what if it's a yes?" She asked, awkward.

" _Especially if its a yes!_ Wait," he blinked owlishly at her. "what?"

"Well... I mean, I don't know. I-I'm not exactly the best at speaking, so is it alright if I say my answer without words?" She motioned him to come closer, Alphinaud timidly obliging. The Warrior hesitated briefly, gripping his chin in her fingers. Alphinaud nearly stopped breathing at some point, his heart pounding in his ears as her lips moved ever so slowly towards his. The kiss was brief. Chaste, and so delicate he wasn't entirely sure if it had even happened. She let go of his chin and dropped her arms to her side.

The Warrior, with all of her many, many talents, could not automatically be good at everything. Some minstrels liked to state that romance was an art, and she was by no means an instant artisan. "Obviously, we can't right now. If you're willing to wait for me," she began, and wished she could just throw herself out the window and escape that way so she didn't have to be burdened by her mortified feelings. "then, when everything has calmed down and we have returned home, we could... actually be... married one day. One day..."

Dumbfounded, Alphinaud could only nod as his brain struggled to take in onslaught of information he had just received. After a while, he all but fell to the ground, throwing his arms around himself in defeat. "Gods, I really am most pathetic, aren't I? Just those words alone managed to make me happier than I've ever been in my life. When we come home, I shall... properly take you to the shrouds and propose without any of my usual wordplay. I promise you."

The Warrior laughed. It was soft, and fond and made Alphinaud's heart flutter as it always did. Feeling emboldened, he coughed and gave her a shaky, hopeful smile."...A-also, I could not feel the kiss you gave me. Would it be possible... to give me another? I will be more prepared this time-" The Warrior put her hands up immediately. Her legs were about to give out from nerves, much to her confusion. Gods! She's fought gods! To feel this way about a kiss was too much!

"No."

"What?"

"Too much. It's too much right now. I'm leaving."

"Eh? Leaving? But that's not the exit- wait, don't climb out the window- wait! Where on earth did you learn this, Estinien!?"

"Yes!"

The Pendants was quite noisy that day. _Peace is good,_ the manager thought.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i feel... like i should write alisaie/wol tmr


End file.
